Her roses are painted with the blood of her enemies
by Insane and a shipper
Summary: Dana Parker is a single mother with a mysterious past. When she meets Sans and his brother Papyrus, all those secrets will come to light. (Baby's first story, take it easy)
1. Something new?

Dana sips her coffee and sighs in contentment. It's been awhile since it was this quiet, Chara usually keeps things lively, she thinks.

Better go find her…

"Chara? Where are you?" Dana calls out as she looks through her living room. Speak of the devil. "I'm not setting anything on fire. You don't have to watch over me like that." Chara huffs. She goes over to Chara and ruffles her hair. "If I don't, everything _is_ going to be on fire," Dana responds. "Go get dressed, we're going to the grocery shopping." Chara sighs and leaves. Oh well. Dana goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror.

Good enough.

* * *

The ride to the grocery store was uneventful, Dana singing along with the radio and Chara telling her to knock it off. Classic Chara.

"What do you want for dinner?" Dana asks Chara silently praying she says spaghetti.

Dana is a slut for spaghetti.

"Spaghetti." Says Chara nonchalantly. Praise Jesus, Amen. Bless Chara. You smile and go to noodle aisle. Where two skeletons and a human child were. "Good afternoon," Dana said politely. They looked shocked, Dana was beginning to think that she made a mistake.

The taller skeleton began to speak, "I AM SORRY HUMANS, MOST HUMANS ARE NOT NICE." She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "No, it's fine. It's nice to meet you all." Dana smiles. "YOU TOO HUMANS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND FRISK, AND MY LAZY BROTHER SANS" Papyrus says enthusiastically.

" sup," Sans says. "Well, I'm Dana and this is my daughter, Chara." As she finishes speaking, she notices that the lights in Sans' eye sockets disappear and that Frisk visibly shudders. "WE SHOULD EXCHANGE NUMBERS!" Papyrus cheers not noticing Sans' and Frisk's distress.

Dana is making dinner when her phone starts buzzing.

your vertebruh

sorry 'bout before

me 'n frisk don't have a

good history with a

chara.

You

You don't have to say

sorry, Sans. If anyone says

sorry, it should be me.

your vertebruh

thanks

Dana smiles and continues to stir the spaghetti.

* * *

Chara reaches under her bed and pulls out a diary. She takes off her necklace and inserts the key inside the lock. Chara takes a pen out of a case and begins to write:

 _Interesting day…_

 _I met some skeletons and a potential friend. Mom might not let me have them as friends. She says that they might find out what she did.. I don't know what she did myself but, she said it was really really bad. I hope she lets me keep these friends because they're different._

Chara locks back her diary and slides it under her bed.


	2. More questions than answers

Sorry for making you guys wait, I underestimated how long it would take to finish this chapter and for it being so short I'll try to make them longer.

* * *

It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, it's a perfect day.

To spend indoors!

But Chara, of course, had to ruin that. "Mom! Let's go to the park!" says Chara. "Chara, please no. I need to stay here, inside where it is safe." Dana states. "You know that they're after me."

Chara shakes her head and holds Dana's hand, "Who?" Chara quietly asks.

Dana stares wide-eyed and responds "Everyone, I-I couldn't stop myself."

Dana blinks repeatedly snapping out her trance. Chara looks at her mom with curiosity and asks "Stop what?" Dana shakes her head and answers "Absolutely nothing, Chara."

* * *

Chara gnaws on her thumb while thinking about what just happened. She honestly was surprised that someone would be after her mother. She was a law-abiding citizen, she was just a little bit strange and mysterious. Chara didn't know what to make of this and was thinking about chalking it up to random spurts of craziness when it hit her like a sack of bricks.

Chara rubs her head thinking about it and thought about her mother's secrets. Why whenever she asks about her father, her mother just brushes her off. Chara decides to write down all of her theories in her diary so her mother wouldn't find it.

She really hopes none of her theories would be proven correct.

* * *

"Chara come on, I have to go to work," Dana calls out. Chara comes down the stairs a few moments later with a suspicious look on her face. Dana was about to question it, but she was in a rush.

Chara takes her seat in the back and peers at her mother wondering if her mother could even be capable of breaking a law.

Dana, however, notices this and asks about it,"Is something wrong, Chara?" Chara stops glancing at her mother and squeaks out a reply "N-nothing!" Dana eyes her suspiciously before putting all her focus on the road.

Chara sighs then covers her mouth in hopes that her mother would not hear her.

Thankfully she did not.

The car pulled up to a moderate sized house where an elderly lady was tending to a garden. "Make sure you don't leave your bag, Chara and bye." Dana says shooing Chara out of the car, then adding a quick "Bye Mom!", and driving off. Chara walked over to her grandmother and gave her a hug.

"Has mom always been secretive?" Chara asks her grandmother. Her grandmother hums thinking and says "It started after she told me the engagement was broken off." "Engagement?" Chara questions. "With your father." Her grandmother answers, "Since then she's been like that." Chara hums thoughtfully "Interesting"

* * *

Generic grandmother is generic. Thanks for reading.


End file.
